For Children aged between 1-3 years, toy rides are available in the market for indoor and outdoor riding. Generally, these kinds of rides are in between a walker and a cycle with paddles. Currently available ride-on toys focus on attractive looks (for sales) or folding designs to save on logistics costs rather than focusing on ergonomics and play value of the toy as per a child's need. Currently available toy rides are generally built up with cumbersome attachments (straps/back rests) that sometimes make them difficult to use by a child without the help of an adult. Instead of joyfully riding a child usually sits idle on such rides. A need is felt for a ride-on toy which is ergonomically designed and best suited to a child's needs.
At the tender age of one (1) year, a child who has just learnt to walk and cannot paddle anything on its own. The thigh and calf muscles are not sufficiently developed to help the child apply enough pressure to a paddle. Particularly, kids at such an age have a tendency to start and stop suddenly. This tendency is facilitated by the special wheel design that has only one point of contact with the surface. The toy ride utilizes the body weight and balance of the child with the leg force direction to help quickly turn the direction of the toy ride at all speeds or while the toy is stationary.
A need is also felt for a smooth moving toy which is under full control of the child, harnesses every bit of energy and uses the body mass of the child in a way that riding the toy does not cause fatigue and provides a big play value over the ornamental value. Generally, the handles of the currently available toy rides turn/move for moving them in a desired direction. Coordinating the hand and leg movement is challenging for the child especially when the toy is stationery. Some go in a one direction only, which the child has to pick and lift. Additionally, there are many toy rides where an adult's push is required. In such rides, apart from adult's push, adult's help is also required to even put the child on the ride. Other than that, many toy rides have pushing rods attached to them. In such type of toy rides, an adult has to apply force to move the toy ride. In doing so, the child becomes dependent on an adult for enjoying the toy ride, and the play value of the toy ride is lost.
Furthermore, products currently available in the market do not provide an ergonomic combination of play value, stability, balance and protection from toppling over. Currently available products in the market hinder a free multidirectional movement of the toy vehicle without using any force or without stressing the child to push the vehicle and are not ergonomic. Many of such available toys are oversized and need a large space to maneuver (often scarce indoors) to move around. The oversize and weight of such toys is also not relative to the riders' body size and weight. Further, the wheels of such toys are normally attached in pairs with an axle between the wheels for support. This makes it fairly difficult for a child to turn the toy while riding. To turn the toy child has to stand up and then move the toy and again sit back to ride the toy vehicle. This cumbersome process is not child friendly. Moreover, many toys use generic castor wheels which are not specially designed according to a child's need (where each wheel is made of two parts touching the ground making it reasonably difficult for the toy vehicle to turn). The design of such toy vehicles combined with mechanical movements makes it quite cumbersome for a small child to fully enjoy the toy ride. Usually, it is seen that on such toy vehicles the child is sitting idle (taking rest) after one or two strokes. There is a need for a rider driven ride that will provide stability, balance and protection to the child riding such a ride.
The foregoing problems have been resolved by providing ergonomically designed present toy vehicle invention. In designing the present invention, emphasis have been kept on ergonomics design of the toy vehicle. A child's body mass and energy is channelized in such a way that every bit is utilized in the toy vehicle's movement. Each component of this toy vehicle has been designed to achieve the foregoing. Accordingly, the invention encompasses the following advantages in its design:                i) No push rods or adult support is needed other than the initial training.        ii) The height is optimal so that child can sit on the toy on its own anytime he wants which brings the toy under control of rider in the shortest time. To ride the toy vehicle, the child can climb it by just standing on one leg and crossing over the second leg seat to ride comfortably or the toy vehicle can also slide in between the legs of the child.        iii) Due to the low height of the toy, the feet of the child touches the ground as the child sits comfortably on the seat and legs are free for movement and support.        iv) No pedaling is required to move the toy vehicle. Pedaling is not possible at a tender age because a child's thigh and calf muscles are not fully developed. The movement in this toy vehicle is just like running or walking which the child at this age has just learnt.        v) Unlike currently available toy vehicles in the market where the child has to steer a handle by turning, the present invention is turned using the leg forces of the child making the 360° movements of the toy vehicle effortless.        vi) For the ergonomic design, the handle of the present invention is fixed. The handle provides the support needed by the rider of the toy vehicle. A handle is the first Touch point for the child in case to ride on a toy which he uses to support himself as he begins to sit on the seat. Of this first touch point the handle ends are the ones to be touched first which have been made spherical for a quick and easy grip.        vii) Seat Shape is narrow in middle and contoured in such a way that the thighs of the child can grip the seat instantly bringing the toy in full control even if the child takes off one of the hands.        viii) Loop at the back prevents the Rider from slipping back.        
The foregoing ergonomic advantages of the present invention help in longer play with least fatigue. The time spent on the toy is more towards movement and enjoyment.